Sweet Hufflepuff
by Reels
Summary: Days in the lives of those belonging to Hufflepuff House. Includes Susan, Justin, Hannah, Ernie, Zacharias, and others. 25 drabbles of a 100 drabble challenge.
1. Susan: Guitar

Part two of four fics for a 100 drabble challenge. This one will be centered around the Hufflepuffs and have drabbles 26-50. So, here we go:

26. Guitar

xx

The only thing Susan had left of her Uncle Eddie was his acoustic guitar.

She couldn't remember him ever having played it, of course, being just months old before he died. She couldn't recall him strumming away at the instrument, which he did often and well, according to her parents. Susan didn't look at the thing and feel regret and longing for her Uncle. It was just a guitar that occupied a corner of her room, staring at her from its stand.

Her parents had decided to hand it down to Susan if ever she wanted to play. Besides, they were much too old and busy to learn the instrument, and the thing simply reminded them of their dead relative, so they didn't like seeing it often. They hid it away in their daughter's room, which was rarely entered while she was away at school. They'd only ever hear the girl playing with it during the summer, but even that was rare. The thing was more or less forgotten, thankfully.

When Susan moved out after the war, she took the guitar with her. She'd often, if she had free time, find herself going to the Bones family graveyard with it and sitting down in front of his tombstone, shared with his wife.

"Now, Uncle Eddie, I hardly know how to do this," Susan would say by way of apology. "So you'll have to be patient with me." She'd then begin strumming a little tune, hesitating before each chord. She'd laugh to herself after she finished. "Terrible, I know, but not everyone can be as good as you were."

Susan then tucked the guitar into its case, stood up, and left.

xx

So, what do you think?

-Reels


	2. Hannah & Ernie: Shiny

27. Shiny

xx

"What's that?" Hannah asked, pointing toward the water. She and Ernie had been occupying the bank of the lake, Ernie lying down on his back while Hannah waded in the water. "Ernie, come here." The boy got up, looking where Hannah was pointing. "There's something shiny in the water."

Ernie moved his head around, trying to get whatever Hannah saw to catch the light. Then he saw it, glistening beneath the water, rather far off on a sand bar. "It's probably a coin or something, Hannah," He said with a shrug.

She thought for a moment. "Hm…no, I don't think so. Ernie, go get it." She turned to the boy with a wide smile, obviously joking, but the boy started pulling off his pants. "No, Ernie, I was kidding!" She turned a bright red as they were shed, then he started on his shirt. Before she could stop him, he was running into the water, diving into it when it became deep enough.

"It's cold!" He called back to the girl on the shore.

"Then come back in!" Hannah yelled. "You're going to get sick!" But he had made it to the sandbar by then, standing up, the water only to his knees.

"Where is it?" He called, looking around.

Hannah tilted her head around till the light caught it again. "To your left! Yeah, right there!" The boy knelt down running his hand through the sand till his fingers were met by the shiny object. He stood up with it, examining the coin.

"Told you!" Ernie yelled, holding the round sickle up for her to see.

"Excellent! Now come back in before the Giant Squid gets you!"

When he was back on shore, fully clothed and dry thanks to a spell by Hannah, Ernie smiled at the girl. "Well at least it was worth something. I'll buy us some chocolates when we're in Hogmeade."

Hannah blushed, pleased with the idea.

xx

-Reels


	3. Zacharias & Justin: Think

28. Think

xx

"Oh, come on, Zacharias, _think_," Justin was looking under his bed again, brow knitting in frustration.

Zacharias was sprawled out on his bed, rolling his eyes at his dorm mate. "I told you, Finchy, I don't know," He snapped, getting tired of the boy. He had been occupying his space for ten minutes now, looking around their dorm desperately. It was annoying.

"I let you borrow it…" Justin began, thinking back.

"And I gave it back!"

"I really don't remember you doing that…" Justin didn't think Zacharias would lie to him, though, and cursed himself for his forgetfulness. "I'll go back to the common room and look, then."

"Good luck," Zacharias said snidely after Justin as he left. When he was sure Justin had gone, Zacharias shoved a hand under his pillow, feeling around for it, and then pulled it out. He placed Justin's Headless Hat his head, looking into the mirror and letting out a laugh as his head disappeared.

He'd give it back once he no longer found it funny.

xx

-Reels


	4. Zacharias, Justin & Ernie: Leash

29. Leash

xx

"Check _that_ out," Zacharias watched Padma Patil's retreating figure, eyes lingering on her curves.

"That, my good man, is a girl," Ernie said, not looking up from his eggs.

"A _very_ well developed girl. She grew up over the summer, eh?" Zacharias nudged Justin, who was looking between the witch, now seated at her House table, to the letter from his mother.

"I find Parvati to be the more appealing of the two," Justin said with a nod. "Much nicer girl."

"Oh, yes, well you'd take stuff like that into consideration," Zacharias rolled his eyes at the Muggle-born, who gave a shrug before turning his attention back to the letter. "Besides, Parvati's hardly _nicer_. That girl is _way_ too high strung."

"Some would say she just has self respect," Ernie bit off a bit of ham from his fork, then flashed Zacharias a smile. "But that would be a problem for you, huh, Zach? Girls with self respect." He let out a laugh as the boy threw his _Daily Prophet_ at him.

"Nah, girls like that aren't worth my time. They're all about leashes," Justin and Ernie exchanged a glance before raising their eyebrows at Zacharias. "Oh, come on. Girls who limit a man's freedom! You know what I'm talking about, Ern, you're dating Hannah, right?" It was the blonde's turn to throw the _Prophet_.

"She's not got me on leash," Ernie said, gathering up his books, his face slightly red. "I'm meeting her before class, so see you guys later."

"Oh, don't walk off in a huff!" Zacharias called after him before turning back to Justin. "I'm right, aren't I?" He looked expectantly at the boy, who rolled his eyes before looking up from the letter.

"It's not that Hannah's controlling of him. She's much too timid to ever try and do that. Ernie's just loyal to her," He stood now, folding the letter and sliding it into his pocket. "A trait you oddly seem to lack, being a Hufflepuff." Justin walked away, not looking back to catch Zacharias's hurt look, which quickly turned into annoyance.

xx

I feed off reviews. Just thought I'd throw that out there. Haha.

-Reels


	5. Everyone: Bitter

30. Bitter

xx

He grabbed the man by the collar, slamming him against the wall. He looked the exact same. The year away from Hogwarts hadn't really led to a change in any of them. Maybe Hannah didn't look so naïve anymore. Ernie's jaw was constantly set, as if he was gritting his teeth, holding back words he wanted to say but didn't have the courage to. Susan just looked worn, bags under her eyes, lines in her young face.

Zacharias, he still had that smug look on his face, even as Justin forced him against the stone walls. There was maybe a trace of fear in his eyes as to what was coming, what he would escape from if the Muggle-born would let him go.

"Good to see you too, Justin," Zacharias gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. "How's your year been?"

"It's been hell!" He yelled, pulling him away then slamming him to the wall again. Hannah let out a gasp, extending an arm as if to stop him, but Susan gently pushed her back, shaking her head slightly. Zacharias needed to hear whatever Justin was going to say. "Running constantly, fearing for my life every night!" Justin's eyes were on fire.

"Doesn't sound pleasant, no," Zacharias nodded as if to agree with him. "And you're yelling at me why, exactly?"

"You want to just run out, do you?" Justin dropped the man now, shorter and slimmer than him. "Escape while you can, leave like the coward you always have been?" He couldn't believe this, Zacharias leaving. Not fighting for his friends, his school, the very Wizarding World. There was a bitter taste in his mouth.

Zacharias glared up at Justin. "Yes, actually, I do, now if you'll excuse me," He pushed past his friends, following the younger Hufflepuff's to safety.

Justin made to grab the back of his shirt, but Ernie stopped him, placing a hand on his long-lost friend's arm.

"Leave it Justin. If he wants to go, let him go," He said solemnly, turning to watch him leave. Hannah and Susan also looked after Zacharias, hurt plain on their face.

When he disappeared, they all took one another's hand, coming together in a circle. The fight for their lives lay ahead of them. The gravity of that had finally settled.

xx

Review? :]

-Reels


	6. Hannah: Uneven

31. Uneven

xx

Hannah gazed at the coffin that was slowly, gently, being lowered into the ground. She wasn't aware of the tears slipping down her face to fall from her chin, or sliding further to trail beyond her collar. She gripped her little sister's small hand, the child gazing up at Hannah with wide, confused eyes. She was only six. She didn't understand.

Their father was a statue, stiff, expressionless, worn, and gray. When he bent to hold his youngest daughter in his arms it was mechanical. The child looked awkward in her father's angular hold. She gave Hannah a desperate look before finally crying, asking for her mother.

Hannah considered her father and sister as the grave diggers began filling her mother's grave, covering the jet black casket with moist dirt, the dark color vaguely reminding her of her mother's hair. She counted them up. Three. An uneven family of three.

She fell to her knees and was unable to stop the screams ripping from her throat, declaring revenge to God, the funeral party, the very Death Eaters who destroyed Hannah's life with one simple, terrible, spell.

xx

I always forget that Hannah's mother was murdered during _Half-Blood Prince_. I was reminded recently and immediately wanted to write something on it. The prompt, Uneven, fit well, I think.

Reviews are always excellent.

-Reels


	7. Susan & Justin: Careful

32. Careful

"Careful," Susan warned, impulsively reaching out a hand to Justin, feet away, who had lost his balance.

The Muggle-born let out a soft chuckle, obviously strained, but unwilling to let Susan on to his fear. "Oh, this is nothing, Susie." It had to have been over a year since she had heard him call her that. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline as he looked down over the ledge he was inching along. Below, the occasional flash of a spell could be seen.

Susan looked away, tearing at her hair and squeezing her eyes shut. "If only Hannah didn't...!"

"Well," Justin had reached the end of the ledge, standing solidly on the opposite set of stairs. "If I'm right in thinking, that might have been the Death Eater who killed her mother." As Susan's mouth dropped, Justin held out his hand. "Now, if you'll come along, I'm sure Ernie and Hannah would appreciate our help." As she stepped up to the skinny ledge, all remaining of the landing, Justin grimaced. "Just be careful..."

xx

I apologize for the wait!

-Reels


	8. Sprout & Eloise: Acne

33. Acne

xx

Professor Sprout sighed, glancing at her charge. Poor girl. Her nose was off center. And, of course, that acne. She supposed Eloise would be pretty without it, not that she was terribly ugly with it, but now with her re-attached nose so noticeably pushed to the left...

She placed the vial down heavily on her desk, the sudden tap making the girl jump, glance at her head of house, then look back down. The professor wished she didn't look so sad.

"Here," she motioned to the vial. "Is some dilated bubotuber pus." She took note of Eloise's flared nostrils. "Yes, I know, but it is a very good remedy for acne." This made the girl's eyes shoot up. "Now, Ms. Midgen, I am willing to give this to you as a sample, so as to avoid more...drastic measures. Just put on a thin layer every night. This much should last you a week." The professor then gave a curt nod. "That is all, Ms. Midgen." The girl took the vial and examined it.

"Th-thank you, professor…" She tucked the vial carefully into her pocket and gave her head of house a smile.

Professor Sprout's face softened as she returned the smile. Yes, Eloise would be quite pretty one day. She'd have to talk to Madame Pomfrey about what could be done about her nose.

xx

This is where I beg for reviews.

-Reels


	9. Zacharias & Ernie: Jeans

34. Jeans

xx

Zacharias let out a low whistle. Ernie glanced at him. "What?"

"Susan sure does look good in those jeans, huh?" Ernie rolled his eyes at the other boy.

"Justin would kick your ass if he heard you say that." He warned. Zacharias looked now at the Muggle-born, who had just taken Susan's hand. The blush that crossed her cheeks and Justin's own sheepish grin made Zacharias deflate.

"Yeah, probably." He looked to his right in time to see Ernie running off the catch up with Hannah. "Lucky bastards…" He muttered.

Of course, Padma Patil was standing alone. Zacharias waltzed over, a smile already playing on his lips. She didn't look half bad in jeans, either.

xx

-Reels


	10. Hannah, Susan, & Ernie: Observe

Thanks for everything!

35. Observe

xx

Hannah, Susan, and Ernie fell in line behind a few Ravenclaws, wands at the ready to practice the spell Neville had just demonstrated for them on a wooden target. Hannah smiled at the two. "It's fun, isn't it? Being together like this again and teaching ourselves..." She looked around the Room of Requirement, fashioned to look as it did two years ago.

Ernie's gaze dropped to the ground and he frowned. Susan sighed. "No, Hannah, it isn't."

Hannah glanced at Susan before observing all the others around them. Seamus Finnigan had a swollen lip and a black eye. Michael Corner had a great gash on his cheek. Neville looked the worst of them all though, arm bandaged, lip cut, and both eyes blackened.

"No, then…I suppose it isn't."

xx

-Reels


	11. Susan & Justin: Chicken

36. Chicken

xx

"Yes, chicken." Susan's expression remained questionable. Justin tried not to blush while he explained. "It's a game Muggles play. I learned about it over the summer. Basically, two people, generally of the same gender, like, um." His cheeks were suddenly burning. "Well, they move in slow for a kiss, and whoever breaks away first loses the game."

"Oh." Susan looked at her feet for a moment. "Well, can it only be played with the same gender? Or can a girl and a guy play it?"

Justin's cheeks flared. "No, no…a girl and a guy can play it."

Susan smiled. "Then let's play."

xx

-Reels


	12. Everyone: MP3

:)

37. MP3

xx

They had all decided to stay at Hogwarts over the holiday, each one of them giddy with excitement for the Yule Ball and the coming Second Task. The common room had never been so full before on a Christmas morning. Most of the first, second, and third years had left for home, with all of the upperclassmen staying. The five gathered their presents and retreated to the boy's dormitory, the usually cozy common room feeling cramped.

"Wow, Justin, what is that?" Hannah eyed the box that he had just unwrapped, eyes lingering on the square electronic that was pictured on the front. Zacharias began laughing.

"An MP3!" Justin said excitedly, tearing open the box and removing the plastic music player. "I bet my parents have all ready put all my music on it." He checked the card that came with it, which affirmed this. "Who wants to listen to some Muggle music?"

"Um, Justin…" Susan and Ernie shared a glance. Zacharias laughed harder. "You realize that won't work here, don't you?" The boy immediately deflated, staring at the useless music player with a frown.

"Well at least I'll have it for holidays…" He said, packing it back up and putting it aside.

"Yeah, if all the magic in the air hasn't all ready made it implode!" The very idea made Zacharias gleeful. Justin's suddenly worried look didn't help.

xx

-Reels


	13. Hannah: Angst

38. Angst

xx

But it was when Hannah was feeling her most angst-ridden and at her wits end between taking care of her sister and father that they showed up. And maybe they didn't offer anything but a helping hand or a shoulder to lean on but for a moment she thought it was all going to be okay.

Susan was so very good with Amy and Justin and Ernie seemed to talk some sense into her father so that he actually got out of bed and reported to the Ministry. Zacharias didn't say much, but the meals he made in the kitchen were a million times greater than her own so that everyone looked forward to supper time in a way they hadn't since her mother's death. They only left for Christmas, which was the hardest day yet for the Abbotts, but then they were back for the rest of the holiday, helping Hannah get her family and herself in order.

And then they were gone again, looking back regretfully as they left for their train that Hannah almost longed to get on too because then she could leave behind this mess her mother's absence had made. And she tried not to be bitter and she tried to take her place and she couldn't.

xx

-Reels


	14. Zacharias: Smug

39. Smug

xx

"You'll do to wipe that smug look off your face, I'm sure." Padma was sweeping her hair around expertly till it was back in the bun she had it in originally. Zacharias let out a sigh, falling back in the grass while buttoning his shirt up.

"Why are you always annoyed after?" He asked, glancing her way. Her shirt was untucked in the back and he had no intentions of telling her.

"Because then I have to grapple with the fact that I've snogged you _again_." She brushed any stray hairs behind her ears and gave Zacharias a curt nod. "See you in Potions."

"Is it really that bad of a thing?" He called after her as she marched back to the castle, head held high and arms crossed firmly over her chest. "You might want to check your shirt, darling!" He yelled, causing others to look up and Padma to duck her head in embarrassment as she began shoving her shirt into her skirt.

xx

-Reeeeeels


	15. Ernie: Potions

I am so sorry this has taken forever. Thanks for EVERYTHING you guys, you have no idea how encouraging it all is!

40. Potions

xx

Ernie was almost ashamed to admit that he liked Potions. It was a class only the Slytherins were supposed to like, not necessarily because they were good at the course, but because they got to sit back and watch their Head of House verbally abuse everyone else. Plus Snape was notoriously hated by practically everyone, but by his fourth year Ernie and the Potions Master were actually on good terms with one another; Ernie kept his mouth shut and was competent, which was good enough in Snape's book.

So as everyone sat back, looking over their schedules and letting out a groan as they located their inescapable-till-sixth-year class, Ernie just gave a little, "Well what can we do about it?" shrug and hoped Terry Boot didn't one-up him yet again this year. That bastard couldn't brew a better potion than him, but damned if he didn't write better essays…

"Bummer, right?" Hannah asked, nudging Ernie. He gave a start and she laughed. "Having double Potions on Friday." She explained.

"Oh, um…" Ernie shrugged. Hannah laughed again. "Oh, yeah. I always forget you actually like that class." And even though Zacharias and Susan flashed him glances that weren't _exactly_ hostile, Hannah's smile made him not feel like such a traitor.

xx

Hope you liked it!

You know, I'm finding it harder and harder to convince myself to ease some Neville/Hannah in here. I just like her with Ernie so much. -cry-

-Reels


	16. Susan: Pain

41. Pain

xx

Susan would not scream.

The Death Eater turned Dark Arts Professor was thrilled to find a Bones here at Hogwarts, fresh for the torturing. It was the first day of the school year and Professor Amycus Carrow could think of no better pupil to demonstrate the years prolonged lesson on.

"Now, students, when faced with Muggles, Mudbloods, and blood-traitors, what do we do?" He asked, looking excitedly at the faces of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, who stared back, solemn as statues. Susan had been brought to the front of the class and stood very still, gazing out the window. It was cloudy. She would not scream.

Hannah, Ernie, and Zacharias sat very stiffly in their seats. Hannah's hands were in fists, nails digging into her palms and Ernie looked ready to leap up at any moment. Zacharias was biting down on his lip, waiting.

"No one? No one knows what to do?" He looked around, feigning surprised. "Let's take Ms. Bones here, for example. What category would Ms. Bones and her family fall under?" No one offered a response. "Now, now, you all are doing very poorly your first day back. Ms. Bones here is a blood-traitor. And I'm sure we all know what that means for Ms. Bones." With that, the 'Professor' turned to Susan, whose eyes flashed to his, daring him to do it. She wouldn't scream. He flicked his wrist and the pain hit her hard.

She immediately fell to the ground, grotesquely convulsing around as she fought back the screams that tried to tear from her throat. Whimpers escaped her, but she would not scream. Carrow wouldn't get the satisfaction. She would stay strong for her Uncle Eddie and Aunt Amelia. She would remain quiet for her friends, driven crazy by the sight of her thrashing about in pain.

Carrow brought an end to the Cruciatus Curse, smiling at the tears that leaked from Susan's eyes. "Welcome to the Dark Arts, students."

xx

-Reels


	17. Hannah & Susan: Orange

Oh, Lord, I'm terrible, I know. Sorry this took forever!

xx

42. Orange

Hannah couldn't stop laughing.

"Shut up, Hannah." Susan begged. "Hannah, I all ready feel bad enough. I don't need you laughing at me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Hannah wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's just, oh_ Susan_, you're…you're!" She fell into a fit of giggles again, throwing herself back on the love seat she was occupying.

"It was my mother's idea!" Susan insisted for the hundredth time. "She said I looked sickly with how pale I was and that it'd look completely natural!"

"There's nothing natural about coming back from Christmas break with a tan!" Hannah had calmed herself down, looking at her friend now with only a grin. "But, regardless, there's nothing natural about being-"

Their conversation was interrupted as Justin and Zacharias entered the common room, Justin lecturing Zacharias on some comment he made. It was cut short, however, when their eyes fell on the girls, Zacharias' eyes lighting up and Justin's mouth falling open.

"Why, Susan, you're orange! Did you have an allergic reaction, or something? Do we need to go see Madam Pomfrey?" Hannah and Zacharias burst into laughter while Justin gave Susan a concerned look.

She'd never been more mortified.

xx

Hope you enjoyed that silliness! I will try my hardest to update as soon as I can!

-Reels


	18. Zacharias & Hannah: Gorgeous

Thanks for everything!

43. Gorgeous

xx

"Well?"

"Well what?" Zacharias peers over his book, raising an eyebrow at Hannah. She's wearing rose colored dress robes, her hair pulled back and falling in soft curls. He's never seen her with so much make-up, particularly around the eyes, which have never looked a warmer shade of brown.

He blinks.

"How do I look?" She asks, spinning around and laughing. It's the night of the Yule Ball and Hannah is going with Ernie, who is still in their dorm getting dressed. Zacharias will be staying in the common room tonight, the girls of his choice having all ready found dates. Besides, balls were for idiots.

"Um, fancy." Zacharias goes back to reading, trying not to look at her too much.

"Oh, come on Zach!" Hannah grabs the book from him and holds it behind her back. "Do I look nice?" She looks worried.

_You're gorgeous_, he thinks, before mentally kicking himself. He couldn't think of Hannah like that. "Yeah, you like fine." He watches her deflate a bit. "Oh, come on, Han, you look nice. Ernie'll love it." He was only nice to Hannah, granted there was no one else around. But the girl was so sweet he couldn't help it.

"You really think so?" Her face lights up and it kills Zacharias a bit. She tosses him his book before running upstairs. "Going to go do some last minute adjustments! Thanks Zacharias!"

He watches her leave with a sigh. Ernie comes bounding down the stairs in the next moment.

"Did I just hear Hannah? How does she look?" He looks flustered and straightens up his robes unnecessarily.

"Like a toad." Zacharias says, rolling his eyes.

xx

Hope you liked!

-Reels


	19. Everyone: Water

44. Water

xx

They've a break between lunch and Potions and have decided to spend it at the lake's edge, enjoying the spring time, sunshine, and green grass that has been absent for months.

Susan and Ernie are dipping their feet in the water while Hannah is stretched out, soaking up the sun. Justin and Zacharias are sitting shaded beneath a tree, Justin staying patient as ever as Zacharias struggles with their Transfiguration assignment. Susan's the first one to splash.

Ernie's pants are soaked, and he looks up at Susan, mouth open wide, before cracking into a grin. "Oh, mistake, Bones." He laughs, kicking a wave of water at the girl, who shrieks before retaliating.

"Oh, come on!" Hannah gets hit in the cross fire and jumps up, tackling Ernie into the shallow water with a laugh. Susan continues splashing them as Ernie stands, groaning, "Oh, Han, really!" She's as soaked as he is and continues laughing. Soon enough he is, too.

"Come on you two!" Susan cups the water in her hands and tosses it at Justin and Zacharias, the latter immediately going off.

"It's all over my textbook!" He shouts, glaring at Susan. Justin nudges him with a grin and kicks off his shoes, joining the others. "You're all four years old!" Zacharias says, hesitating before rolling up his pants to join.

When they show up to their Potion's lesson, Professor Snape is less than impressed by the dripping wet Hufflepuffs.

xx

-Reels


	20. Zacharias: Infinity

Stretched this one a bit, but hey, the idea came to me and I ran with it.

45. Infinity

xx

Zacharias had grown a large amount of contempt towards most things by his seventh year. His friends, idiots they were, had rejoined the D.A., but he wasn't going to make that same mistake. If he'd learned anything, keeping one's head below radar was the easiest way to live. Plus, that idiot Justin on the run, causing him unneeded worry. Why didn't he just register like the Muggle-borns were supposed to? He was growing tired of Susan constantly crying with worry over him.

Sure, he got a lot for it. Dirty looks from the Gryffindor's, Ernie constantly hounding him about it. Merlin, it wasn't like _he_ was the one torturing first years. Why couldn't they just accept a neutral stand? Was it such a bad thing to worry about one's own well being? Zacharias wanted to live. He wanted to make it past his days at school, into adulthood, out into the world. He wanted an actual life. And if keeping quiet and cooperating would get him there, damned if he wouldn't do it. Sure, the internal struggles were a pain and the way Hannah would look at him was enough to drive him mad, but Zacharias wasn't ready to die for this cause that affected his life so little.

He was a pureblood. Safe. An ancestor of Helga Hufflepuff herself. He had nothing against Muggle-borns or Muggles themselves, but then, he didn't have much of a reason to care anyway (he must not think of Justin. He was a naïve prat. Who cares if he might have been his best friend. He was probably dead by now.)

Hannah was looking at him that way again, and he couldn't meet her gaze. "What _do_ you want, then, Zacharias?" They'd just had their nightly row.

"I don't want to fight for this." He had said, more like muttered. He couldn't raise his voice to her, to any of them anymore.

What did he want? He wanted everything. He wanted all his dreams to come true. He wanted to live to be 180. He wanted the concept of infinity applied to his life – never ending, no bounds.

And if he were to fight, he knew it'd end, just like he knew Hannah's would, and Susan's, and Ernie's, and surely Justin's by now.

Zacharias wasn't prepared to die – and wouldn't.

xx

And I think that wraps up the Zacharias angst for this story! Hooray!

-Reels


	21. Susan: Balloon

46. Balloon

xx

On the day her Aunt Amelia died, Susan bought her brother a balloon. The sixteen-year-old and her little brother, who would be a second year next term, had been in Diagon Alley and neither knew of their loss just yet. Their mother, just this once, had allowed Susan to go alone with Eddie, who was thrilled to be left in his older sister's care.

"There." The balloon was of a dragon, its scales changing colors and its mouth emitting a fake, harmless fire when tapped. "Now will you stop complaining?" Susan asked, giving her brother a smile.

"Can we stop by Fortescue's?" Eddie asked, testing his luck.

"I think you've been spoiled enough for one day." The two had all ready spent an hour in Gambol and Japes Joke Shop and had stopped by Eeloyps Owl Emporium at Eddie's insistence, eager to pet and play with the tired and annoyed looking owls. "But maybe if you can keep a secret and not tell mum I'm getting my own beauty potions when we pick hers up we could stop by for a single scoop." Susan winked at Eddie, who smiled widely.

The day was one of the more pleasant ones the two would share together. It would go forgotten, however, upon returning home to their weeping mother and shocked father. The balloon would too, shoved away in the back of Eddie's closet that night, found months later, popped with any trace of enchantment gone.

xx

-Reels


	22. Hannah: Schedule

Hi I'm back and I'm so sorry for the wait.

47. Schedule

xx

Hannah chewed on her lip, cocking her head to the side.

Amy would need to be picked up from Madam Linquist's Preparatory School for Young Witches at two. Hannah would be able to use the floo network, granted she had enough powder to get there. She checked the sack her mother had nailed to their hearth years ago. She didn't. Which meant a trip to Diagon Alley. She could catch the train at one to London (where did her father leave that Muggle money?), Sunbury only a few miles from the city, and use the network from the Leaky Cauldron after making her purchase. Of course she could always walk from Diagon Alley to Madam Linquist's, but then she might be late, and if that old witch hated anything more than unruly young girls (which she herself proved to be, and it seemed Amy was following in her footsteps), it was parents and guardians arriving late to pick up her students. So then she'd pay the sickle to use the network, but that left…(she checked her purse, sighing heavily at the scarce amount) two sickles to buy the powder with. Which costs ten sickles. Then a trip to Gringott's was in order.

Hannah frowned.

She'd spend at least thirty minutes at that damned bank (the goblins were a little less discomforting than the dragons) and with the train ride taking possibly up to forty minutes…

She checked the clock. It was ten fifty-two.

So she'd take the train at eleven thirty. That gave her plenty of time to visit the bank and make her purchase. Of course, while she was there, she might as well pick up food for dinner. Her father had been saying he would like a roast for the past three days, which would take three hours to cook if she was lucky. Mr. Abbott got off work at seven, so, ideally, Hannah would have time to get the roast going and prepare everything else. She'd make a pie as well, she decided, and Amy would help her; that gave her a way to distract the little girl while she cooked.

Hannah heaved a great sigh, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands. Taking care of her family left Hannah with a constantly busy schedule. How her mother did it for sixteen years was astounding.

xx

-Reels


End file.
